


Holding Hands While the Walls Come Tumbling Down

by gayliensav



Series: Holding Hands [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, M/M, Past Abuse (not between any of the canon sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Work In Progress, like seriously theyre the good guys, past deceit/virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: The Dark Side realm is in trouble when the strongest of them resurfaces. Deceit and Remus are forced to run and hide out in the place they’d least be expected: the imagination.





	1. Enter the Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dark Side's realm comes tumbling down, Remus and Deceit have to escape. They decide to go to the place they'll least be expected to hide: the imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Sanders Sides fic in a while but my love for Roceit along with Remus has awakened by half-dead inspiration! Please let me know if you want to see more by dropping a like and/or reblogging. I’ll probably post this on AO3 sometime later. This is my first actual WIP that I post as I go, usually I plan things out ahead and stuff like that, so this is pretty new to me.
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this chapter: slight blood and injury. I research this, but I’m not a trained medical expert or anything, so if information is correct, that would be why.

Deceit stumbled down the hallway, practically falling out of his room. When the shaking started, it was small, like an earthquake…or when Thomas got a migraine- but this was different.

The hallway had an orange tint to it.

Deceit growled to himself and made his way down the dark hallway, using the wall for support. He heard the other dark sides yelling around him, some even fighting. He knew the effects their orange side had on people and it wasn’t a surprise the conflict already arising.

He had to find Remus.

“And where do you think you’re going?” someone asked suddenly, slamming him up against the wall.

Deceit chuckled, putting his gloved hands up in surrender, “Okay, jealousy, you have me,” he said before phasing through the wall to the room behind him. He swallowed when he entered a dark blue room, darker than the others and the hallway. He quickly phased through again, grabbing Remus by the back of his shirt as soon as he entered his room, “I think it’s time we take our leave, my friend.”

“You know there’s no way to hide from him,” Remus said, looking confused, “Where, my dear snake, do you plan on taking us?”

“The last place they’d expect us to go,” Deceit said before disappearing into a yellow cloud of smoke, Remus going with him just as the door slammed open.

Rage cried out in anger, throwing a knife at the cloud of smoke.

* * *

Roman walked through his kingdom (aka his room) in the imagination. Sure he had a room of his own…in a castle, but he also had an entire kingdom in the imagination that he oversaw, all from his own creation…and some from Remus, when they were younger.

Roman sighed to himself, messing with his sash when his thoughts fell on his brother again. It had become more frequent since he reappeared.

His thoughts were torn from his brother when he felt…something in the north of the imagination. It was easy for him to feel what was his creation and how they were doing…and what definitely wasn’t his creation.

Roman disappeared and then reappeared in the north kingdom, this one covered in snow in the woods. He was now wearing a heavy coat along with gloves, a hat, and heavier boots, not wanting to catch something from the cold.

His eyes widened at the sight of blood in the snow and quickly followed the trail.

“Hello?” he called, his hand on his sword, “I believe you’re in the wrong…place…” he trailed off slowly when he saw his brother, supporting Deceit.

“Help,” his brother breathed out, his hand on Deceit’s stomach.

* * *

“Lay him on the couch,” Roman said quickly, having his hand and causing the fireplace in the cabin to light up.

Remus nodded, oddly quiet, as he helped Deceit lie down. He kept his hand pressed against his stomach, looking over to his twin for help, “I-I don’t…” he trailed off helplessly.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Roman asked, walking over quickly and kneeling down, “There shouldn’t be anything powerful enough to leave you actually injured. You need to heal-”

“There’s one powerful enough,” Deceit breathed out, “And we need a place to hide. Your room seemed like the biggest place and the last he’d expect.”

Roman swallowed, “The other sides won’t like this…” he trailed off.

Deceit grit his teeth, “And I totally give a damn,” he spat, “Patch me up or leave.”

Roman stared at him for another moment before nodding, “Okay, first thing we need to worry about is the blood loss…how long have you been bleeding?”

“Oh, I’ve definitely been counting the minutes,” Deceit said, taking a shaky breath, “Ten, at the very least…but my perception of time isn’t the best right now.”

“Where’s the weapon?” Roman asked.

Remus pulled the bloody knife off of his belt.

“We had the same brain until we were twelve, how did you not know to not remove the weapon?” Roman demanded, snatching it from him and putting it aside.

Best to leave Remus without weapons.

“I panicked!” Remus protested.

“Keep pressing on the wound,” Roman told him, ignoring his protests as he conjured a pair of scissors and cut Deceit’s shirt around where Remus’ hands were. He took a shaky breath at the sight of all the blood, “Okay, I’m going to need to remove the cloth. As soon as it’s gone, I need you to continue to put pressure on the wound no matter how much blood there is.”

“Do I seem like the type to mind blood?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“I know you,” Roman snapped, “Craziness aside, he’s your…friend or something. You care.”

Remus grit his teeth before turning back to Deceit, “Move the cloth now, I’m getting bored.”

Roman quickly removed the cloth and made sure he was pressing down again before conjuring it away then reconjuring bandages. He held his hand over Remus’ hands and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Remus snapped, “Now is not the time for daydream mode.”

Deceit closed his eyes tightly, breathing a little quicker.

“Checking for internal injuries, but it looks like it’s clear,” Roman said quietly, “Either you’re really lucky or the person who did this knows what they were doing.”

“Trust me, he does,” Remus growled, still pressing, “I don’t know a lot about this, but I know Dee is going into shock right now.”

Roman cursed under his breath and waved his hands and the stitches appeared, causing Deceit to gasp in pain. He then started to bandage the wound the best he could, “Sorry for the rush, but I have the ability to conjure anything here and I don’t have a lot of time. It was best to do it that way, despite the pain.”

“Thank you,” Deceit breathed out, gritting his teeth.

“No problem,” Roman gave him a soft smile before pressing his hand to his forehead, causing the other side’s eyes to drift close.

The moment Deceit’s eyes closed, Roman was thrown to the ground. He quickly kicked the knife out of the way, causing it to skid across the floor, knowing his brother would try to reach to it.

“What did you do to him?!” Remus yelled, holding him by the front of his shirt.

“He’s resting for now,” Roman said quickly, his hands up in surrender, “I’ve done nothing to hurt him. He is fine and my abilities took care of anything I may have forgotten,” he explained, trying to keep his voice even, “He needs to rest, Remus, and you need to watch over him and tell me what the hell is going on.”

Remus grit his teeth, “The dark sides are…let’s say, disrupted recently. I’m sure it has something to do with our dear host,” he said as he stood up, offering a hand to the light creative side, “Deceit usually does a good job at keeping the…darker sides contained, but there’s been a breach in security and we need to hide out somewhere. Dee thought it would be a good idea for us to hide here until this blows over or until you guys can talk to Thomas.”

Roman stared at him suspiciously before taking his brother’s hand, allowing him to help him up, “No one can get into my room without knowing the way in.”

“I told Dee the way to get in,” Remus gave him a one-armed shrug, releasing his hand once he was up, “You can’t tell anyone we’re here,” he said seriously.

“I won’t,” Roman nodded, “I’ll cloak you until you give me the word,” he said, staring at him with the same amount of suspicion in his eyes, “I haven’t seen you this serious in a long time.”

“Well, it’s not everyday your only friend gets stabbed,” Remus swallowed, “He was totally Dobb-ied, brother. Rage threw the knife right as he teleported.”

“Rage?” Roman asked.

“Rage,” Remus nodded, “He’s the strongest of all of us…I’ve never met him. From what I’ve heard, Dee and Virgil contained him long before we split.”

Roman glanced away awkwardly at the mention of their split, shaking his head quickly not to relive the memories, “So Verge knows something about this?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell him,” Remus said, shaking his head, “The less people who know about this the better.”

Roman looked a little conflicted, but nodded, “I’ll cloak the cabin; anyone who walks near this will just see an empty spot in the forest.”

“Thank you,” Remus said sincerely before looking him in the eyes, “Cloak Virgil too…keep an eye on him and protect him. Please.”

Roman just stared at him.

“He was my family before he was yours,” Remus said, “After I lost my own, he and Dee were all I had. I can’t let them get hurt.”

Roman nodded, not saying anything. He felt himself being pulled slightly, “It’s time for dinner, Logan is calling. I’ll come back tonight and check on you both. There is a bed in the other room, if you want to rest, and food in the fridge. Give him some pain medication when he wakes, there’s some in the cabinet in the bathroom.”

“Yes, mom,” Remus said, his sarcastic tone bleeding back in.

Roman rolled his eyes before heading out of the cabin. He kneeled down to the wolf on the porch, a common animal in this forest, “Keep an eye on the place, Copper, I’ll be back soon. Remus might think he’s in charge while I’m gone but it’s you,” he said, scratching under his chin before heading back to his room to go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr and twitter @gayliensav. I don't really do much on twitter, but I talk a lot about this fic on tumblr, where it was originally posted.


	2. We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite agreeing not to let any of the light sides know what's going on, Roman debates on telling them so they can help. Deceit is too headstrong for help and Roman and Remus talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Vague mention of unwanted romantic advances, not between any canon characters.

Roman sat at the dinner table, his mind somewhere else…on his room, to be precise, and the two sides hiding in there. It wasn’t a new thing for him to daydream during dinner…or any other time, actually. 

He glanced up and saw Patton and Logan talking to each other and Virgil sitting slumped in his seat, his arms wrapped around himself (also a normal thing) and a headphone in his right ear, listening to a podcast, probably.

It took a lot of energy, cloaking three full sides, especially trying to make it so the anxious side didn’t notice.

He just wanted to tell someone, maybe Virgil…

“What?” Virgil grumbled when he saw him staring.

“Your eyeshadow seems darker,” Roman said simply. It was true, he’d noticed the other opting for a darker version of his eyeshadow lately…even though it was a way to divert his attention.

“And?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t that mean you’re more anxious?” Roman asked.

“I’m always anxious,” Virgil snorted before putting his other earbud in and promptly ignoring him.

Virgil wasn’t allowed noise-cancelling headphones at the dinner table anymore, but he still used his earbuds.

“You were gone for a while, Roman,” Patton commented, “Another adventure?” he asked, when Logan finally finished telling him about something Thomas had been reading recently.

“Just upkeep, really,” Roman gave a one-armed shrug, “I’ve been trying to evict Remy, but he seems to be making himself at home.”

“He is your creation, after all. Popularity gives him life,” Logan explained, pointing with his spoon.

“Doesn’t make him any less annoying,” Virgil snorted, obviously still listening.

“We should start inviting him to dinner,” Patton smiled.

Roman stared at him for a moment before nodding, “Yes…” he trailed off awkwardly, “Uh…I’m actually going off on an adventure soon, mind packing me some leftovers?”

“Of course!” Patton smiled, “Don’t push yourself too hard though, kiddo.”

“I know,” Roman said, giving him a wink, “Thanks, dad,” he said sarcastically.

* * *

Roman walked through the woods again that night, a bag slung over his shoulder along with a bag full of tupperware containers from Patton.

He didn’t need to know who the food was for.

Roman smiled when he saw Copper sitting on the porch and waved his hand, a bowl of food for him appearing.

“Good boy,” he said softly, patting his head before going inside.

And blanket was immediately thrown over him.

“I GOT HIM!” Remus yelled, hitting him with something, though it wasn’t very hard.

“You absolute idiot, it’s Roman!” Deceit snapped.

Roman sighed, tossing the sheet off of himself and glaring at his brother, “You’re lucky Patton’s tupperware is top-notch, or you wouldn’t have gotten any food,” he rolled his eyes, “And where’s your weapon? You hit me with a stick.”

“We left everything behind,” Remus said, snatching the containers quickly and running over to Deceit, kneeling down quickly.

Roman watched in fascination. His brother was so…_different_ right now. 

He quickly shook it off and put the rest of the things on the dining room table; well…dining room area. The living room was on one side of the long room and the kitchen area was on the other, the dining table in it. It had been put together hastily, when Roman was creating this area of the imagination. He really just had the cabin for the outside look of it, the classic cabin in the snowy winter. He never intended to actually have to use it and now he felt quite embarrassed to be making Deceit stay here. It wasn’t his best work.

“I brought you a new shirt, whenever you feel up to changing,” Roman told him, “Along with a change of clothes for each of you, something warmer, but to go with each of your respective styles,” he explained, taking them from the bag, “It can get quite chilly around these parts of the imagination.”

Remus raised an eyebrow and grabbed the green sweater from the table, “You could have at least given me something a little more me,” the creative side said, taking the dark green sweater and making it a lot lighter and more neon before going in the other room, glancing at Deceit as he did.

That left the two of them.

“Here,” Roman said softly, going over and helping Deceit to sit up, “You’re going to choke if you try to eat like that.”

“Thank you,” Deceit said softly, wincing in obvious paint and hissing under his breath as he moved.

“It’s going to be a while before you’re fully healed,” Roman explained, “You both can stay here until then.”

“We don’t belong here, I practically feel the light burning my skin,” Deceit said, sarcasm dripping from the statement.

Roman stirred the soup in the container thoughtfully, “I never agreed to that, y’know…the whole…separating thing. It doesn’t make sense when we’re all a part of the same person. We all have our flaws.”

“That we do,” Deceit said, taking the container back, “I was stabbed in the stomach, not the mouth. I don’t need you feeding me.”

Roman sighed, “Deceit, is this…Rage someone we need to be worrying about?”

“There is no _we_,” Deceit snapped, “Unless you are referring to Remus and I. _We_ will take care of the dark side issues as _we_ always do. Do not tell the others about this.”

“But if it’s a danger to Thomas-” Roman started.

“WE WILL HANDLE IT!” Deceit snapped, his voice loud but not in his full “dark side” voice, “Go about your normal business as usual. There is nothing you can do and we will handle him.”

“You’re still a part of Thomas and I don’t want the two of you getting hurt!” Roman said, getting angry enough that he stood up and glared at Deceit, “We all have the same host, you trying to take on all the responsibility isn’t going to help.”

“But it’s how it is,” Deceit snapped, “This conversation is over.”

“You can’t just end the conversation-” Roman started.

Headphones, similar to Virgil’s noise-cancelling ones but yellow, appeared on Deceit’s head and he went back to eating.

“Try not to take offense to it,” Remus said, walking out from changing, now sporting a bright green sweater, “Dee has been in charge of us for so long he forgets to take care of himself. He’s used to being in charge, even when things get…out of hand.”

“Are things out of hand?” Roman asked, still looking over at Deceit.

“Yes,” Remus nodded, “They are.”

“Let’s talk elsewhere,” Roman said quietly, eyes still on Deceit, before he turned and walked outside, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Remus grabbed his own green one that Roman had put on the table before heading out as well, nodding to Deceit as he did.

* * *

“When we split up into light and dark, we got the worst of the worst. But at the time…it didn’t matter. We were all in our teens and Virgil and Dee were at their most powerful. They sealed away the sides that could actually hurt us with their combined forces. After Virgil left, Dee tried to keep things up, but it was only a matter of time…”

Roman sat on the porch under the stars and the light of the moon, looking over at his twin brother as he spoke. Remus wasn’t looking at him though, he was staring up at the moon. 

“Jealousy was first…he’s a total creep. A little jealousy is healthy, it’s human, but when there’s an actual embodiment of it…” Remus trailed off and cleared his throat, “He immediately tried to…come after me, when Virgil was gone. Dee always protected me, taking the brunt of everything from him,” he took a shaky breath and scrubbing his face with his hands, “Rage was always supposed to be our leader though, you know? Rage was Logan’s opposite…he makes you act illogically, irrationally,” he shrugged, “But…he was always too dangerous.

Without Virgil there to stop him, he broke out. And here we are,” Remus chuckled bitterly, “Once Rage and Jealousy hook up, we’re in trouble.”

“How do we stop them?” Roman asked.

“Honestly? Unless Virgil would be willing to help Dee to seal them away again, I don’t know,” Remus sighed, “We’re all…so different, but at the end of the day, we all protect the same host. I know we don’t always get along but if you’re asking me, we’re going to have to work together to stop this.”

“You actually think you could get them to work together?” Roman asked.

Remus laughed, a high pitched, dramatic laugh, “Oh, brother, they would never listen to me. I couldn’t even get Deceit to agree to tell the others.”

“Well he can’t exactly stop me,” Roman snorted.

“Have you forgotten his powers? Yes, he can,” Remus rolled his eyes, “And even if he didn’t stop you, there’s no way to get you light sides to work with us, not with Patton in charge.”

“He’d listen if it was for Thomas…” Roman trailed off.

Remus shook his head before standing up, “Thank you for the food and the place to hide,” he gave him a weak, half smile, “I must admit, it does feel a little good to be home.”

“The castle construction finished a few years ago, you could…come and see it sometime,” Roman said hesitantly, a half smile in return.

Remus just hummed to himself, turning around and going back inside.


	3. Go Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to talk to Virgil. Rage makes his presence known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Virgil has a panic attack which he uses breathing and grounding techniques to get through with Roman.

Roman returned to the common room around two in the morning, hoping everyone would be asleep by now. 

No such luck, of course, because Virgil was sitting on the couch, playing on his phone and watching Parks and Rec. 

“You better not be keeping Thomas awake,” Roman told him, going over to the fridge and grabbing some leftovers. 

“I’m being quiet, he doesn’t even know I’m up,” Virgil said simply, not looking up from his phone, “Didn’t you take, like, two containers of that for your adventure?”

“Yes, I…” Roman trailed off, trying to think, “I was hungry. Adventures are hard work, not that you’d know. I’m surprised to see you out of your room.”

Now or never, Roman, or things could get worse. 

Virgil just scoffed, going back to the show. 

Roman walked over and sat down in the recliner, “So…” he cleared his throat, “You and Deceit.”

Virgil looked like he choked on the air he was breathing and his eyes widened, “What about me and _him_?!” he demanded, a hurt look on his face. 

“I just…wondered what you have against the guy,” Roman said, trying to sound casual, “I mean, my brother, I know. He can be a lot to handle, but Deceit is calm, seems like the type of guy you’d like to be around.”

“Uh, he’s a dark side, for one,” Virgil snorted, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

“So were you,” Roman said simply, “That title means nothing to us, you know that. We still love you the same.”

“Are you saying you want to _love_ Deceit too? Because h-he lies about everything,” Virgil said, starting to get more anxious now, breathing a little quicker, “Once he comes around that means Remus a-and then…”

“And then?” Roman asked. 

Virgil shook his head quickly, his hands shaking as he started to breathe quicker, “I-I can’t-“

Roman cursed under his breath, moving to the couch. He barely thought to pause the show so Virgil wouldn’t become overwhelmed by the sound. He put his hands on Virgil’s arms, knowing he’d need something to ground himself. 

It wasn’t like it was something rare for Virgil to have a panic attack. All of them had calmed him on at least one occasion. 

“Verge, breathe with me,” Roman said quickly, “In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”

Virgil took a few shaky breaths, mimicking his breathing, “I’m not like them,” he said quickly, “I’m not-“

“I know,” Roman hushed him, keeping his voice calm, “I’m sorry I brought them up. Keep breathing.”

Virgil continued to do his breathing exercises, holding onto Roman’s arms until he relaxed a little. 

“Come on,” Roman said quietly, “I’ll help you to your room.”

“I think…I should stay here for the night,” Virgil said quietly, “My room is too…” he trailed off, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. 

“I’ll stay with you,” Roman told him, “Until you fall asleep, I mean.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said quietly, “I’m going to go and get my pajamas. Be right back,” he told him, sinking down to his room. 

Roman sighed, putting his head back on the couch. He grabbed the remote and lowered the volume so it wouldn’t be loud when Virgil turned it back on. 

An orange door appeared on the wall of their living room suddenly, and a figure stepped out. It was almost…distorted, a little, like it was trying to put itself together again. The side was like them, obviously, they all had the same face at the end of the day. He was wearing an orange shirt along with a leather jacket, complimented by a pair of jeans with a chain hanging from the top. 

Typical “bad boy” tropes, basically. Or what Thomas would probably view as a bad boy. 

“Well,” the side said, “Looks like I finally made it.”

“Not quite,” Roman said, standing up.

“Ah, Creativity,” the side purred, “Or…_half_ of creativity.”

Roman narrowed his eyes, “Rage.”

“Oh so you do know me, how fun!” Rage chuckled, “Too bad I won’t get to know you more,” he said, taking out a knife and throwing it at him. 

It phased right through him. 

“Yeah, like I said, not quite,” Roman snapped, “This place, these people, are under my protection. You aren’t actually here, you’re projecting yourself from the other side.”

“Oh and here I thought _Logic_ was the smart one, but you’re quite good too,” Rage said, eyeing him up, “But just know…we’re free now from that wretched prison those two locked us in. When we find your brother,” he spat out the word, “Deceit’s little sidekick will be the first to go.”

“Leave,” Roman growled out, “Now.”

Virgil walked back in, “I grabbed your pajamas and a blanket for you too, you seem tired,” he explained as he put his things on the couch, now sporting his own plaid purple pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt, “I know how mad you get when you fall asleep in your clothes.”

Roman watched as Rage smirked, looking at the former dark side. 

“Ro’?” Virgil asked, “Hey, man, what are you looking at?”

“Nothing,” Roman said quickly, “And…thank you for my things,” he said, promptly ignoring Rage and going back to helping Virgil try to get ready to sleep. 

“He looks so much more…anxious with you light sides,” Rage purred, “It makes him stronger, you know. Once Deceit is out of the way, he’ll be back with us.”

Roman grit his teeth, opting to simply magic the pajamas on rather than go and change. Rage wasn’t really here but he wasn’t leaving any chances. On top of Virgil being family, he’d sworn to keep him safe from Rage. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Virgil asked. 

“Yes, I’m just…more tired than I thought,” he chuckled weakly, “Wanna cuddle or want me on the other couch?”

Virgil just patted the spot beside him on the couch and Roman took it with a smile. Virgil almost immediately put his head on his shoulder and restarted the show. 

Roman didn’t take his eyes off of Rage. He looked…well, full of rage. Roman assumed it was because of how much Virgil had changed because his thoughts were on the same thing. They were a far cry from the bickering they used to do and they were family now. 

Virgil was his family, not the Dark Sides’. 

Rage watched Virgil for another minute before exiting through his door, the door phasing off the wall again. 

He needed to tell Deceit and Remus. 

Roman swallowed, looking down at Virgil, who was already half asleep. 

It would have to wait until tomorrow though. 

* * *

“Have any threes?”

“Go fish.”

“We should actually not be going to fish. The environment is dying, going down in flames-“

“It’s not an intrusive thought if you’re stating facts, Remus.”

Remus huffed from his place sitting on the floor, “InTRUsive, get it? Because it’s true.”

Deceit stared at him.

“Oh, you’re never any fun, gorgeous,” Remus huffed, “Do you have any sevens?”

“Go fish,” Deceit deadpanned before handing him two seven cards.

Remus snatched them quickly, smiling at the victory, “I’m glad you didn’t bite it, old buddy.”

Deceit just hummed in agreement, “It would have been an inconvenience if I did.”

Remus scoffed, “Yeah, an _inconvenience_,” he snorted.

Deceit tensed suddenly, “Remus, help me up,” he said seriously.

“What?” Remus demanded.

“Help me up, I need to look out the window,” Deceit said quickly.

“Uh, no, you just got _stabbed_-” Remus started.

“**_NOW!_**” Deceit yelled, using their “dark side” voice.

“Jeez, don’t have a cow, snakey,” Remus huffed, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him, supporting most of his weight.

Deceit grit his teeth at the pain as they walked over to the window.

An orange mist was hovering over the snow. It stopped just a little before the front yard. There were a few of the wolves pacing around the edge of it, looking anxious.

“He’s looking for us,” Remus breathed out, “He’s searching the entire mindscape.”

Deceit swallowed, “We’re cloaked…that’s why he can’t find us.”

Remus’ hand slipped into his, not saying anything as he watched the mist with wide eyes.

Deceit used his free hand to grab the string of the blinds, closing them, “Let’s return to our game.”

“Shouldn’t we call Roman?” Remus asked, peeking through the blinds.

“No,” Deceit said simply, “We will handle this, I just need time to think. Help me to the couch, please.”

Remus helped him over slowly, helping him to sit down.

“Once I am healed, I will have a plan in mind,” Deceit said, “One that we can do, without any help from…them. Have we ever needed them?”

Remus sighed, looking down, “No,” he said quietly, “But…it wouldn’t hurt to at least maybe ask Virgil-”

“Do you have any twos?” Deceit asked, picking up his cards.

Remus sighed, grabbing his as well, “Go fish.”


	4. Virgil Has Joined the Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Deceit, Roman takes matters into his own hands by telling Virgil the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: None

“Awwww, they’re so cute!”

“You’re going to wake them.”

“They’re just so precious, I told you they liked each other. They could be a couple, don’t you think?”

“No.”

“Well, we’re a couple.”

“Well, we enjoy each other’s company enough.”

“Enough?”

“Yes, I like you in a different way than I like them.”

Roman opened his eyes and wrinkled his nose when he was face to face with Logan, “Why are you staring at me?”

“I’m studying you,” Logan said simply, “And Patton finished breakfast.”

“Morning!” Patton said, standing almost as close as Logan.

Roman sighed, “We’ve talked about personal space when I’m sleeping, guys.”

Virgil’s eyes opened slowly and he let out and annoyed noise, shoving away from all of them and going to the corner of the couch, “Personal space!” he said quickly. 

“Sorry, kiddo, we just wanted to let you guys know breakfast is done,” Patton smiled at him. 

Virgil smiled weakly, “Cool.”

Roman just smiled at the two dad figures watching them and then sighed when they followed Virgil to the kitchen.

The others trying to set him up with Virgil really got old a long time ago.

* * *

Roman entered the imagination right after breakfast. He’d finished first and quickly excused himself. A part of him wanted to blame the worry about Deceit and Remus as to why he was so excited to see them…but really, he kind of enjoyed Deceit’s company (despite the grumpiness) and Remus…

Well, he didn’t have time to open up that can of worms.

He had two containers in his bag as well as some other foods and clothes for the other sides.

Roman froze when he entered the winter kingdom. He was used to things not growing as well here, given the weather, but things looked…dead. 

“Copper?” Roman called, cupping his hands to his mouth, “Annette? Collette? Danielle? C’mere!” he called the wolves, looking around.

Silence.

Roman swallowed down the worry in his stomach and trudged on to the cabin.

He froze as he got closer, an orange mist hanging over the snow.

Roman kneeled down, looking at it. He waved his hand, trying to send it away, but it didn’t move.

“Ah, Roman,” someone said, “Good to see you again.”

The projection of Rage came through the snow, less distorted than last night. He was looking down at Roman and tilting his head, peering through the top of his sunglasses.

He had red eyes.

Roman stood up quickly, “Leave this place. You aren’t permitted to be in another side’s room without permission.”

“And who says I haven’t gotten permission?” Rage asked, raising an eyebrow, “I mean, if I don’t have your permission, I could have always went and asked Thomas’.”

Roman took a shaky breath, “You revealed yourself to him?”

“We both did,” Rage smirked, “My brother and I. It only seems fair, right? Why are we so different than you light sides?”

“You…aren’t, it’s just…” Roman trailed off, trying to think, “But that doesn’t matter. You need to leave now.”

“Where are you off to with that?” Rage asked, looking at the bag, “Going on one of your adventures? Remus used to think about them a lot, when we were younger. He told me all about your castle and the fun you’d have.”

Roman grit his teeth, “LEAVE!” he yelled, his voice deeper. It surprised himself, it sounded like…Virgil’s.

“Well!” Rage clapped his hands, “All you had to do was ask…my way,” the other side purred before disappearing again.

Roman took a shaky breath and continued forward, no longer caring about the orange mist. He hurried up to the cabin and saw his wolves right on the line where the fog stopped, just before the cabin. A few of them were pacing back and forth along the line, but Copper was sitting on the porch, right in front of the door.

“Good, good job,” Roman told them, petting them all in passing and conjuring up food for them before hurrying inside.

“Are you guys okay?” Roman asked quickly, “There’s-”

“The fog, yes,” Deceit said, walking out of the room.

Roman’s eyes widened at the cane he was using, all shiny black with yellow accents. He was leaning on it heavily and Remus was no where to be seen.

“You…shouldn’t be up, here,” Roman said. He put the bag down quickly and helped Deceit sit down, “Where’s Remus?” he asked.

“Resting in the other room, he was up all night,” Deceit said, wincing as he sat, “I practically passed out from conjuring this up,” he said, twirling the cane now at the he was sitting on the couch again, “But I needed a way to get around.”

“You could have asked,” Roman said quietly, “There’s…no shame in asking for help sometimes,” he explained, opening the bag as he spoke.

Deceit just hummed, looking out the window.

“I brought you some breakfast and more clothes,” Roman told him, handing him the container, “And some stuff you can make here.”

“We don’t _need_ to eat,” Deceit said, wrinkling his nose.

“We don’t need to, but we _can_,” Roman gave him a one armed shrug, “I never really thought about it. Ever since we were little, we always had dinner together,” he smiled weakly, “Remember back in the day when you were Self-Preservation and Pat would make us all food in that fake kitchen?”

“Yes, I remember,” Deceit cut him off, taking the container from him and glaring, “And I’d rather forget.”

“Why?” Roman asked, “We were all so happy then and Remus and I were together-”

“There’s no going back,” Deceit said simply, “After all this is resolved we’ll be back on our respective sides. You and Remus are so alike.”

“We most certainly are not!” Roman gasped, looking insulted.

Deceit rolled his eyes, “Remus was literally remembering the same thing when we were lying down before he went to sleep.”

“You sleep with my brother?” Roman demanded, a weird feeling twisting in his gut. He didn’t want his brother sleeping with Deceit…or…Deceit sleeping with his brother. Roman was the older twin, he had to protect Remus.

Yeah, that was it.

“No,” Deceit said simply, “He’s under the impression I do. His thoughts make him have trouble sleeping so we talk until he falls asleep. I stay with him until that happens.”

“That’s…actually really sweet, Dee,” Roman gave him a half smile, “Thank you.”

Deceit just resumed eating his breakfast.

“I want to help,” Roman told him, “And I know you don’t want my help, but you need it. Sure, I’m not Virgil…I can’t…_be_ Virgil,” he swallowed, trying to look into Deceit’s eyes, “And maybe I can’t get Virgil to help, but I’m powerful too. Perhaps if the three of us combined our power, it would be like having two whole sides-”

Deceit’s head snapped up, “Is that what you think of yourself?” he demanded, “That you aren’t a whole side?”

“I mean…I’m not,” Roman shrugged, “He’s not either. Remus, I mean.”

Deceit wrinkled his nose, “Whatever would have given you the impression you aren’t a full side?” he demanded, “The split? That doesn’t matter. You’re a side and so is Remus…you’re both alive and you both have jobs to do.”

Roman swallowed, looking away.

“Don’t ever think you aren’t whole, Roman,” Deceit told him quietly.

Roman smiled weakly, looking up at him, “I…thank you…” he trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Deceit just hummed to himself, continuing to eat.

Silence came over them for a moment before Deceit spoke up again.

“I don’t want you to help,” Deceit said simply.

“Why?” Roman demanded, “What is it? I might be a light side but I’m strong enough to help-”

“There is no doubt you’re strong enough,” Deceit said softly, “But there is a high possibility that we could get hurt containing him. When…Virgil and I tried to defeat Rage the first time, he was hurt. I’ll never forgive myself for that,” he cleared his throat, “And I don’t want you to get hurt, Roman.”

Roman took a deep breath, “I appreciate the sentiment, but we have to protect Thomas and I’m going to help you do that. I need to help!”

“Giving is a place to hide is help enough,” Deceit told him, his voice still calm, “I appreciate you wanting to help, I do, but…this simply is not your problem.”

“Thomas being in danger because of a side is everyone’s problem!” Roman stood up, “Stop trying to take on everything yourself!”

“That’s what I do!” Deceit snapped, “It’s my job! We all have them! Do yours, I’ll take care of mine!”

“What’s going on?” Remus asked, leaning in the doorway, eyes going back and forth between them.

“Nothing,” Roman snapped, “I was just…bringing breakfast, here,” he shoved the container in Remus’ hands, “I have to go, I have something to do.”

“Is everything okay?” Remus asked.

“No, I just…” Roman trailed off, gritting his teeth, “I have Rage invading the mindscape first and now the imagination, it’s a lot to handle when I apparently can’t do anything to help.”

“Wait, he was in the mindscape?” Deceit demanded.

“Yeah, I barely managed to keep Virgil from seeing him,” Roman said, going towards the door, “And I’m tired of pretending just because you’re too thick-headed to ask for help,” he told the other side before walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

Roman walked into the living room of their mindscape and into the kitchen area, where Virgil was sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of dry cereal. He grabbed the anxious side’s hand and drug him down the hallway to Virgil’s room, away from Patton, Logan, and Remy who were watching something (though Logan was reading).

“Hey, what the hell?” Virgil demanded, yanking his hand away and fixing his jacket, “You are not going in my room, it’s off-limits.”

“I just needed somewhere we could talk privately and my room is…occupied,” Roman said and swallowed, “Look, I know you don’t want to talk about the Dark Sides, but I-” his hand shot over his mouth.

Virgil stepped away quickly, “Go away, D,” he snapped, looking around the hallway suspiciously, “This is a private conversation.”

Roman rolled his eyes, his own hand still clasped over his mouth.

Virgil gritted his teeth, “Let him go,” he said, his voice getting deeper, shaking slightly.

Roman pulled his hand away, “Rage is trying to get out.”

* * *

“Dee? Dee!” Remus said when Deceit gasped out in pain, “What are you doing?” he ran over to him quickly, checking him over.

“I was trying to stop your idiot brother from telling the others,” Deceit grit his teeth, “I just…didn’t intend to use that much power,” he choked out, “Remus, I feel faint.”

Remus’ eyes widened as Deceit’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp.

“ROMAN!” Remus started yelling, “Roman! I need you!” he said, making his voice as loud as possible, the room slightly shaking.

* * *

“Stop!” Roman held his hand up, silencing Virgil’s stammering, “Do you hear that?”

“Okay, Horton Hears a Who, you’re not getting out of talking about this-” Virgil started before stopping himself and his eyes widening, “Is that Remus?”

“HELP!” the voice finally yelled, shaking a few picture off the wall.

Virgil had to grab onto Roman so they both didn’t go falling from the slightly earthquake of Remus’ voice.

“Where is that coming from?” Virgil demanded.

“The imagination,” Roman said, hesitating slightly before sighing, “Come with me.”

Virgil watched him run off for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

“Just go back to your cereal, Virgil…don’t do it,” he told himself before rolling his eyes and heading in the direction Princey ran.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman enter the imagination, Rage shows himself again, and the twins have a talk with some unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: None

“You had this outfit _way_ too planned,” Virgil grumbled as they walked through the snow, wearing a heavy purple coat and black boots, courtesy of Roman. 

“Well, yes, you’re in my realm, you should look fabulous,” Roman scoffed, crossing his arms, “Besides, didn't I make it enough of an emo nightmare for you?” he asked, gesturing to the black beanie with a skull on the front.

Virgil rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He stopped dead when he saw the orange mist starting, “Roman…” he trailed off. 

“It’s nothing, just...ignore it,” Roman tried, “Come on, we’ll make a run to the cabin. I’ll race you.”

Virgil grabbed his hand tightly, “I don’t want to race.”

Roman nodded, squeezing his hand back, “Together, then.”

Virgil nodded as well and they ran through the mist, Roman leading the way to the cabin. 

“Are those wolves?!” Virgil demanded as they neared the cabin. 

“Yes, but they’re my wolves, they’re friendly,” Roman explained, “See? We made it no problem.”

“Spoke too soon,” a voice purred. 

Virgil gripped Roman’s hand tighter and stepped in front of the cabin, right where the fog stopped, “R-Ro-“

“Go inside,” Roman told him quickly, “Make sure everything is okay.”

Virgil squared his shoulders and shook his head, “I won’t leave you with him,” he whispered. 

“Virge…” Roman trailed off. 

“Stop cloaking me so I can see him,” Virgil said simply. 

Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“You aren’t as sneaky as you think, Princey, you gotta be better than that if you want to get passed the embodiment of anxiety,” Virgil gave him a half smile, “I didn’t notice ‘til the next morning. Your powers are stronger when you sleep.”

Roman sighed and nodded, letting his powers pull away from Virgil but didn’t pull his hand away from his. 

Rage sunk up through the snow again, a smile on his face, “So good to see you again, Virgil. J will be please.”

Roman squeezed Virgil’s hand and cleared his throat, “Leave. Now.”

“You keep coming back to this location,” Rage paced along the line, “And I can only assume you’re keeping my sides inside, given the veil I can feel,” he tiled his head to the sides, “Might as well give them up now, you’ll just drain your powers.”

“But it won’t drain mine,” Virgil growled, going to step forward, but Roman pulled him back, refusing to let go of his hand. 

“Oh, Virgil, always so quick to jump at the chance to fight me,” Rage purred, “You'll have to tone down the attitude when you return, you know J and I don’t like that mouth of yours.”

Virgil took a shaky breath, glaring at him, “**_Leave_. Don’t make me ask again**,” he growled, an echo to his voice.

Rage disappeared into thin air. 

Virgil’s eyes were purple. 

“Virgil, what-“ Roman started. 

“Let’s go inside before he comes back,” Virgil said quickly, the color in his eyes fading back to their normal brown. 

Roman nodded. He waved his hand, conjuring some food for the wolves before hurrying inside with him. 

“What the hell happened?” Virgil demanded, looking at Remus trying to check over an unconscious Deceit. 

“He’s been focusing so much of his power on healing that when he tried to silence Roman, he passed out,” Remus said quickly, “Help him!” he yelled. 

“I-I don’t know what-“ Roman stammered. 

Virgil rushed over quickly, “Move,” he grumbled to Remus, taking his place beside Deceit.

He removed one of the side’s yellow gloves and tossed it on the other end of the couch. Once it was gone, he grabbed Deceit’s hand, his grip tight. 

His eyes were purple again, Roman noticed, before they closed in concentration. 

“What’s happening?” Roman whispered. 

“Transfer of power,” Remus told him quietly, “I’ve never learned to do that...they wouldn’t let me learn, mostly. Only Dee and Virgil know how.”

Roman watched them and stepped back in shock when Deceit gasped, sitting up quickly. 

“What-“ Deceit started and his eyes widened at the sight of Virgil. He quickly grabbed his glove back, putting it on, and went to get up. 

“Don’t push yourself, I’ll move,” Virgil grumbled, tiredness in his voice as he got up, “Don’t waste your energy on something so _stupid_, stupid.”

“It would be better if you weren’t involved, so it was worth it,” Deceit snapped at him. 

“Well, it was pointless because here I am,” Virgil told him, “I know we got our differences, but you should have...told me, he was out. We have to seal them back again.”

“It’s not that simple,” Deceit told him, looking a little better now that he actually had something powering him, “The place where he was sealed has been destroyed. It was…balanced. Thomas still had anger, but not...so much that he was taken over by it.”

“Certain sides just...aren’t meant to have as much power as they do,” Virgil added, explaining to the twins, “Anger makes people act irrationally, sometimes violently. A little anger is healthy but not...Rage.”

“So...what do you do, now that he’s out and the place is broken?” Roman asked.

“We’d have to make a new one,” Deceit told him, “But that will require a lot of power and I’m simply not up to it right now. I drained myself by just using my powers.”

“I can help,” Virgil offered quietly.

Deceit stared at him.

“Can we...talk?” Virgil tried, “Alone?”

“Yes,” Deceit told him, standing up slowly and grabbing his cane, “Let’s talk.”

Roman and Remus watched them go into the other room in shock.

“They just…” Roman trailed off in shock.

“They haven’t been alone since Virge left, to my knowledge,” Remus told him before hurrying and pressing his ear to the door, but it was silent.

“Don’t listen!” Roman rolled his eyes before walking over and pressing his ear to the door as well.

More silence.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Remus whispered.

“Well, personally, I’m using my powers to soundproof the room,” Virgil said as he swung open the door, “So scram.”

“Ugh, fine!” Remus sighed loudly before walking away from the door.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked.

“Yes, I can handle myself,” Virgil gave him a small smile before closing the door again.

Roman sighed, looking at the closed door before looking to where Remus went out the front door. He bit his lip for a moment before grabbing his red coat and following after him.

* * *

Remus was sitting on the steps of the porch, eyeing the mist in the yard while absentmindedly petting Collette.

“She remembers you,” Roman told him softly, coming to sit down beside him.

Remus stared at the wolf for moment before pulling his hand away and looking out at the fog again, “We can’t stay here much longer. He knows we’re here.”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing,” Roman explained, “And I don’t like you being so far away from the entrance anyways. I was thinking that maybe you both could stay in the castle, at least until this blows over.”

Remus scoffed, “Yeah, I’m sure your light sides will love that.”

“They’ll understand,” Roman told him quietly, “I just need to talk to them.”

“Telling Virgil was pushing it,” Remus mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, “Dee won’t be happy with you.”

“Well, I don’t care,” Roman crossed his arms and huffed, looking in the window, but the door was still closed, “He can be upset all he wants, but he needs help.”

Remus just sighed and went back to petting Collette, “She doesn’t remember me, we just have the same face.”

“You have a tacky mustache, I do not,” Roman snorted.

“Tacky?!” Remus demanded, a hand on his chest in shock, “Thank you.”

Roman laughed quietly and rolled his eyes, staring out at the mist, “Would you ever consider coming back, Remus?” he asked, quiet all of the sudden.

Remus laughed weakly, “I think it’s very clear that Dee and I aren’t wanted there.”

“That’s not true,” Roman told him, “We’re all a part of Thomas! We should all be welcome.”

“Even Rage?” Remus asked.

Silence.

“Exactly,” Remus said simply, standing up, “Dee and I...we’re family now. He’s all I have. You have your sides, I have him.”

“You’re my brother, Remus,” Roman stood up as well, “I...I’ll be the first to admit, even under the circumstances, I’ve enjoyed seeing you again. Y-You aren’t that bad.”

“Oh, because that’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” Remus scoffed, “I can’t...control what I am now! It’s not my fault, it’s his!” he gestured to the air uselessly, “He split us apart and you just...stayed with them, even after they sent me away!”

Roman swallowed, going silent again.

“You were supposed to be my brother,” Remus snapped, “But you let them split us up twice. You didn’t have control over the first time but you could have spoken up the second!’

“It was what was best for Thomas,” Roman said quietly.

“Who says? Morality?” Remus demanded, “He’s the one who split us up in the first place.”

Silence.

“Good and bad is all made up,” Remus told him, “It’s _subjective_, depending on who you are.”

“I’m sorry,” Roman blurted out.

Remus went silent in shock.

“I’ve...never told you how sorry I am,” Roman whispered, his eyes stinging slightly, “I-I just wanted to do what was best for Thomas, I thought they knew what that was.”

Remus swallowed, “I’m so tired of being treated like a villain for something I can’t control. I didn’t cause this-”

“You didn’t,” Roman grabbed his hands, “You did nothing wrong, Remus.”

Their hands both glowed red and gold.

“What…?” Remus trailed off in shock.

“I don’t know,” Roman whispered, “Are you doing this?”

“No,” Remus shook his head quickly, “Are you?”

Roman shook his head as well.

* * *

Virgil walked out of the room with Deceit, his eyes slightly bloodshot. 

Deceit’s were as well, but their conversation was overdue.

Things had to be said.

“Where’d the wonder twins go?” Virgil asked.

“Uh…” Deceit trailed off, seeing the glow outside the window. He walked over as quickly as he could, Virgil following him and opening the door for him.

There was another side standing there, dressed in black. His outfit was decorated in red and gold, along with a golden crown on his head.

“What-” Virgil started.

“Creativity,” Deceit breathed out.

The side stared down at his hands, “I-I don’t know what happened,” he choked out, shaking slightly, “We were just talking...we- I...we didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Deceit said, keeping his voice calm, “This is…” he trailed off.

The side glowed again and he pulled apart in front of them, disappearing as Roman and Remus fell to different sides.

Roman was breathing heavily, panicking a little, “What the hell was that?!” he demanded.

“I think...you two just went back together,” Deceit told him, quickly going over and kneeling down beside Remus, wincing as he sat down beside him, checking him over.

Remus hugged him tightly, not giving him the chance to even look much at him before he was clinging to him.

“It’s okay,” Deceit said softly, petting his hair.

Virgil helped Roman up, “You okay?”

“I-I think so,” Roman stuttered out, “I...I don’t understand what just happened, but…” he trailed off.

“I think we might have just found a way to get the power we need to beat them,” Remus choked out, still not letting go of Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you might have wanted to see the conversation between Deceit and Virgil, but when I did it, it went like it took away from the moment between Remus and Roman (two emotional moments right back to back). Eventually I plan to post oneshots and outtakes for this series, so it will be posted eventually, just not right now.


	6. Over the River and Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep Remus and Deceit safe, Roman and Virgil start the journey with them to the castle.

“First thing on the agenda is moving you guys,” Roman said as they sat at the kitchen table, “Rage knows you’re here. We need to do this as soon as possible, before he becomes powerful enough to actually get in here.”

“And where are we going to go?” Deceit sighed, sitting beside Remus, across from Roman and Virgil. 

“The castle,” Roman explained, “That’s where my main room is and where the entrance to this realm is. That makes you guys closer to me and to Virgil in case anything happens.”

Roman waved his hand and a map appeared on the table, “I don’t have enough power to just teleport all of us there, so we’re going to have to try to make the walk.”

“Can’t you just conjure a car or something, Princey?” Virgil sighed.

“No,” Roman said quietly, looking away awkwardly.

“Well, I can’t do anything in there,” Virgil huffed, crossing his arms, “Remus, what about you? Can’t you get us something?”

“No, my powers aren’t like his,” Remus huffed, “I could put us  _ in _ a car and let you know every single way you could die on the trip though.”

Virgil ignored him then raised an eyebrow at Deceit and the other side shook his head gently. 

Virgil sighed, “Great. So we’re walking back to the castle?”

“Essentially, yes,” Roman told him, “It’s not that far, really. We just have to make it over the river and through the woods.”

“To grandmother’s house we go!” Remus clapped his hands.

“No, to the castle,” Roman squinted at him.

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Whatever, how long is this gonna take? Dee isn’t going to be able to make a long trip, man.”

“It’s our only option,” Roman told him, “It’s so obvious Rage knows they’re here. Until we have a plan fully developed, we need to keep them safe!”

“We’re right here,” Remus complained.

“I agree,” Deceit stood up, “I need the night to rest up. We’ll be leaving first thing,” he said simply, grabbing his cane and going into the bedroom.

Roman looked between Remus and Virgil before sighing and following after him.

Remus bounced his eyebrows at Virgil and the anxious side rolled his eyes, getting up and walking away towards the front door, going outside and standing on the porch.

* * *

Roman knocked gently on the bedroom door as he walked in.

“There really is no point in knocking when you just come in anyways,” Deceit waved his hand dismissively from where he was picking through the bag of clothes Roman had brought last time.

Roman’s eyes fell on his hand in shock.

His hand.

He’d never seen Deceit’s hands before, they were always under his gloves.

“Uh…” Roman trailed off uselessly.

“I suppose it’s not my house anyways,” Deceit said simply, “What did you need?”

“Are you...sure you’re okay to travel?” Roman asked, shaking his head and taking his eyes away from Deceit’s hand and the scales on the back of it.

“Yes, I’ll be fine, I just need to rest for the night,” Deceit told him, grabbing the yellow t-shirt victoriously before turning around to face him, “Did you need something else?”

“Uh...no,” Roman trailed off, “I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, I guess.”

Deceit squinted at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and starting to take his hands off. 

“Whoa!” Roman said quickly, putting his hands over his eyes, “If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask!”

Deceit scoffed, “Societal hang ups about nudity are ridiculous. We’re talking, but I also need to get ready for bed. It’s not like I’m getting  _ naked _ .”

Roman sighed, not taking his hands off his eyes, “Your so…” he trailed off. 

“I’ve heard every name in the book, save it,” Deceit snorted, stripping down to his boxers. 

“I was going to say  _ interesting  _ or something to that effect, I wasn’t going to insult you,” Roman snapped, slightly offended and taking his hands away from his eyes just as Deceit was taking off his button down and going to put on the t-shirt. 

“Interesting,” Deceit said slowly, “You think I’m  _ interesting _ .”

“In a good way!” Roman defended himself quickly, “Like...I want to know more about you.”

Deceit nodded slowly, taking off his shirt, “I suppose if we’re going to be working together, you should.”

“What’s your name?” Roman asked immediately. 

“Dee,” he gave a one armed shrug before putting the t-shirt over his head, wincing as he did. 

“I mean your  _ real _ name,” Roman poured a little, crossing his arms. 

“Maybe someday,” Deceit told him, “But you can call me Dee.”

Roman sighed, “What did you talk to Virgil about?”

“Personal matters, nothing that effects you,” Deceit shrugged, taking his hat off and putting on the bedside table before sitting down slowly on the bed. 

Roman sighed, “Are you always this evasive with questions?”

“Not evasive, but I  _ am _ usually this deceptive. It’s my job, after all,” Deceit gave him a smirk. 

Roman looked away quickly, his cheeks heating up as he did. 

“Do make sure your brother gets some rest as well,” Deceit told him, “Or send him my way, he can sleep in here for a while.”

Roman huffed, crossing his arms again, “I’ll take care of him. You don’t need to be sleeping with him.”

“And who do you suggest I  _ do _ sleep with, Roman?” Deceit purred. 

Roman’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks get impossibly warmer, “Just...get some rest!” he said before walking out quickly, closing the door behind him. 

He saw Remus staring out the window and walked over to look at what his twin was looking at, “What is it?”

Virgil was pacing around the line where the orange stopped, studying the line in the snow. 

“Making sure our dark and gloomy boy doesn’t get swallowed up,” Remus said simply, not taking his eyes away from Virgil. 

Roman glanced at him and scoffed, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s  _ not _ happening. Virgil doesn’t date.”

“I don’t want a  _ date,  _ I just want a little tonsil hockey-“ Remus started. 

“Quit it,” Roman grumbled.

Remus sighed before looking over at him, his face suddenly serious, “Did you like it? Being back together?”

Roman bit his lip, “I...I think so. It felt...weird, but it felt right. I don’t remember the last time I felt…”

“Whole?” Remus whispered.

Roman nodded.

Silence fell over them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Roman cleared his throat, “Get some rest, we have a long trip tomorrow.”

“But what about-“ Remus started. 

“I’ll handle it. Lay down, I’ll be back shortly,” Roman huffed, grabbing his coat and walking out, going to stand by Virgil. 

“My brother has a crush on you, just so you know.”

Virgil scoffed, still crouched down to look at the line, “I’ve known since we were teenagers and going through puberty. He walked out to breakfast and informed me every little detail of the dream he had the night before.”

Roman winced. 

“I know, right?” Virgil snickered, “Poor Dee had to hear it all.”

“Are you two...okay?” Roman tried. 

“We won’t be fully okay for a long time,” Virgil stood up, “Or maybe ever. I don’t know. But we have bigger things to worry about, so we’re putting our differences aside for now.”

“You know, if you ever want to...talk about those differences, your prince is here to lend an ear!” Roman told him. 

Virgil gave him a half smile, “Thanks, Princey, but it’s one of those things I just need to keep to myself.”

Roman nodded slowly, “C’mon, we’re all going to need rest for tomorrow.”

Virgil nodded, staring at the orange fog for another moment before following him in. 

When they got inside, Virgil went in the bedroom without a word, ignoring Remus waving at him from the couch. 

Roman sighed, going to sit beside his brother, “Guess it’s just you and me.”

Remus pouted, “Gloomy Gus in there always stole my snakey cuddle buddy.”

“They’re... _ talking _ ,” Roman sighed, “Just try to go to sleep, Remus.”

“Dee always talks to me until I fall asleep,” Remus whined, “Or he tells me a story. You can do that! I’m sure you’re great at that!”

Roman smiled slightly, “I suppose I could tell you about my latest battle with the Dragon Witch.”

* * *

“Ever since I told Thomas, I’ve wanted to come back.”

“I know.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Do you want me to come back?”

“No.”

Silence. 

“I don’t mean it to sound like that, but...you belong with them. You’re happier.”

“You belong with them too.”

“Mhmm.”

“We’re all a part of Thomas, we belong together.”

“Tell that to your Morality.”

“I will.”

“Mhmm.”

“Goodnight, Dante.”

“Goodnight, Virgil.”

* * *

“You better not get us lost, Princey!” Virgil called as he brought up the back of their little line as they walked through the snow-covered forest.

“I know this pathway like the back of my hand!” Roman called from the front, leading them. 

Remus was close behind, followed by Deceit, who was moving at a slower pace, but was still followed closely by Virgil. 

“You’re sure we’re cloaked?” Deceit called. 

“Yes, I know how to use my powers!” Roman scoffed, “Anyways, there’s a small ravine up ahead, we’ll need to cross carefully.”

“Great, more obstacles,” Virgil grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking back the way they came. 

The orange fog had stayed at the cabin and he didn’t see any signs of Rage knowing they were on the move. 

That didn’t make him any less on guard though. 

“Oh, oh, oh!” Remus cheered, “Is this the ravine we made the bridge on after Thomas read Bridge to Terabithia? We stopped swinging on the rope after that.”

“Yes,” Roman nodded, wincing slightly, “I wasn't very well going to let one of us meet a tragic end, now was I?”

“Wow, Ro, I’ve never heard you actually use caution before,” Virgil snorted. 

“Yeah, well, we were all very upset after that book! Just when I thought we were healed from that tragic work of fiction, he watched the movie!” Roman sighed dramatically, “It opened up all sorts of old wounds, so I made the bridge more stable.”

“Well, at least there’s that,” Virgil shrugged. 

* * *

“ _ That _ is more stable?” Virgil demanded, looking at the half-fallen down bridge that was made out of two fallen trees. 

“Well…I was young, what can I say?!” Roman huffed, “We’ll Just cross one at a time.”

“Yeah, sure, you first,” Virgil snorted, kneeling down to study the bridge.

Roman sighed and nodded, “Fine,” he said before walking across the bridge with perfect balance. He jumped to the ground on the other side and bowed dramatically.

Virgil rolled his eyes and gestured at Remus to go.

Remus skipped over the bridge and bowed as well.

Virgil looked over to Deceit, hesitating slightly, before calling over to Roman, “Do you think it can hold us both? I don’t want Dee to fall.”

“I’ll be fine,” Deceit cleared his throat before stepping up and walking across, using the cane for support. He wobbled slightly, but made it across.

Roman instantly moved to help him, beating Remus to it. 

“Thank you,” Deceit said softly.

Virgil looked back at the path they’d come from before hurrying across as well.

“Well, now that that’s over,” Roman cleared his throat, “Onwards!”


	7. Heading Straight for the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the castle is interrupted by another side. Roman and Deceit talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter: Vague unwanted romantic advances

“It was too easy.”

“What?” Roman looked up from the map to where Virgil was staring at the ravine.

“We crossed, everything was fine,” Virgil whispered, “It’s too  _ easy _ . Something bad is going to happen.”

“That’s your anxiety talking, we’re fine,” Dee told him, still walking along. 

“Dee,” Virgil snapped, “It's not. You have to feel it too.”

Deceit stopped and turned around with a sigh, “I do. But the sooner we get to the castle, the safer it will be. We can’t dwell on the path behind us.”

Virgil stared at him for a moment before nodding and starting to follow again. 

Roman and Remus exchanges looks before starting to walk again. 

“Do you remember him?” Roman asked suddenly, looking to Virgil and Deceit. 

“Who?” Virgil asked. 

“ _ Him _ ,” Roman breathed out, looking down at his own gloved hands, “Remus and I.”

“Oh...yes,” Deceit said simply. 

“What were we like?” Remus asked quickly. 

“Dramatic,” Deceit chuckled, “But very...charming. You were a Disney prince, essentially, but a king.”

“A king?” Roman whispered. 

“Yes, King Creativity,” Deceit nodded, “Everyone used to be something different, until we evolved. I used to be self-preservation and Virgil was…” he trailed off, “Well, he started as fear, that’s all that matters.”

Virgil sent him a thankful smile. 

“I want to be him again,” Remus said bluntly.

Deceit raised an eyebrow. 

“I-I mean…” the intrusive side trailed off helplessly.

Before they could get more into the conversation, a dark green fog started to swirl on the ground. 

“Remus!” Roman said quickly, taking a step back to avoid the fog. 

“Not me,” Remus shook his head, taking a step back as well. 

Deceit grit his teeth and grabbed Virgil by the arm, practically shoving the anxious side behind him as the other side formed in front of them. 

“Well, well! Looks like a merry band of travelers!” the side gave them a smirk. 

The side in front of them was wearing a dark green button-down with a loose black tie. His jeans were ripped and accompanied by a pair of black converse shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses resting on his messy brown hair. 

“Jay,” Deceit growled, “Leave this realm. You don’t have permission to be here.”

“Jay?” Roman asked. 

“Jealousy,” Remus supplied, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Aww, Dee, I just wanted to see my favorite person again,” Jay peered around him, “Why are you hiding him from me? He’s not yours.”

“He’s nobody’s,” Deceit snapped, “And he has nothing to do with this. I said  _ leave _ ,” he hissed, but his voice was getting louder. 

Jay jerked a little, but didn’t disappear like Rage had, “We knew you were being hidden,” he purred, looking around, “Of course you’re moving. But do you really think you can keep hiding? You won’t be rid of us anytime soon, we’re not going  _ back _ . The only way we’ll go back is with a bribe.”

“A bribe?” Deceit repeated. 

Jay nodded over Deceit’s shoulder again. 

Deceit let out a hiss and lunged at him. 

“Dee!” Remus yelled as the two tumbled to the snow covered ground. 

Virgil watched them with wide eyed shock, obviously in no shape to do anything, so Roman took action and pulled Deceit off of the other side the best he could. 

“Oh come on!” Jay spat, “We all know he’d be better off!”

“I’ve warned you!” Deceit yelled, still being held back by Roman, despite the pain in his stomach, “I’ve warned you so many times and you continue to persist-”

“It’s almost like  _ you _ don’t intimidate me like the rest,” Jay tilted his head, looking at Deceit, “And I think that scares you.”

Deceit tried to lunge at him again, but Roman held him back.

“Stop,” Roman whispered, “This isn’t helping. You aren’t illogical, you know this.”

Deceit grit his teeth and stopped struggling.

“Virge, do what you did with Rage, get him out of here,” Roman told the anxious side.

Virgil was completely zoned out.

Well, he was down for the count as well.

**_“LEAVE!”_** Remus screamed out suddenly, causing the forest to darken slightly.

Jay disappeared along with his green fog.

Roman stared at him with wide eyes.

Remus shrugged at him before nodding to Virgil.

“Shit,” Roman breathed out, running over to Virgil, “Hey, Virge, you doing okay?”

Virgil didn’t say anything.

“Am I good to touch you?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded slightly.

Roman hugged him tightly and rubbed his arms through his coat.

Virgil put his forehead on Roman’s shoulder, not saying anything.

“We need to get to the castle,” Roman told them quietly, pulling away from him, but keeping their arms linked, “As soon as possible. It’s not far now.”

* * *

Roman walked up to the castle, his arm linked with Virgil with Remus and Deceit right behind him. 

He gestured dramatically with his free hand, “Behold, the imagination castle! It’s based off Kreuzenstein in Austria,” he explained.

“I thought we were going to make the roof  _ green _ ,” Remus grumbled, crossing his arms, looking at the red roof tiles.

Roman blushed slightly, “Yeah, well…” he trailed off uselessly, “Look, let’s just go inside. It’s safer inside; it’s cloaked, like the cabin.”

They walked inside slowly. Between Deceit’s injury and Virgil’s shock, the trip had taken a little longer than it would have in the first place, but they made it.

“There are several guest rooms, I’ll show you to them,” Roman explained, “Just stay away from the west wing.”

“Oh, Beauty and the Beast,” Deceit smiled at the reference.

“No, that’s just where Remy’s room is and he’s loud,” Roman said simply, leading them up the stairs.

Deceit rolled his eyes, following. 

* * *

Deceit closed the door to Remus’ guest room softly, raising an eyebrow when he saw Roman waiting for him outside.

“Can I help you?” Deceit asked, going into the other guest room, directly across from Remus’.

“I...just wanted to check on you,” Roman admitted, “You moved pretty aggressively back there, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself.”

Deceit lifted his shirt, showing him the bandage, “None of my insides fell out, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said simply before going into the room.

“Did Virgil make it home okay?”

“Yes,” Roman nodded, “I made sure he got to his room. Patton and Logan were worried about him, but I told them he was just tired from going on an adventure with me.”

“And I thought  _ lying _ was wrong,” Deceit laughed quietly.

Roman followed him into the room, “Is this room okay?”

“Yes,” Deceit said, sitting on the edge of the bed before raising an eyebrow, “Roman, just say what you need, stop beating around the bush.”

Roman sighed, “You knew him? The King?”

“Yes,” Deceit said again, though his voice was softer.

“D-Did the others?” Roman asked, “Did Virgil?”

“Probably not, he was too young to remember,” Deceit explained, “Virgil was formed out of Thomas’ first lie because it made him so anxious when he did it. Creativity was one of the oldest, Virgil was the youngest. I highly doubt he remembers.”

Roman nodded slowly, “What do  _ you  _ remember about him?” he whispered.

Deceit smiled softly, leaning back against the headboard of the large bed, “Like I said, he was very charming. He was always trying to do stuff to flirt, even when we were younger.”

Roman leaned against one of the bedposts, not saying anything.

Deceit sighed and patted the spot beside him, “You can sit by me. I don’t bite and I’m used to your brother clinging to me like an octopus.”

Roman sat down, leaving some space between them.

“He frequently loved to play knights and dragons,” Deceit explained, “Patton was always the princess in the tower...back then, he was just Feelings.”

“What were you?” Roman asked.

“The dragon,” Deceit said simply, “But I didn’t mind. It was...fun, I suppose, back then.”

“Was Anger there? And Jealousy?” Roman asked.

“Well...yes, Rage was a little more prominent, I suppose, but he was more...mild,” Deceit laughed weakly, “Jealousy was formed because of Rage later on. I actually...quite enjoyed Rage’s company until we got older.”

“Did you enjoy the King’s company?” Roman asked.

“Very much,” Deceit smiled slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Roman said softly.

“Don’t be,” Deceit told him, “You didn’t...cause the split. And I really don’t mind yours or Remus’ company.”

“Do you...want him back?” Roman asked hesitantly. 

“A part of me does,” Deceit shrugged slightly, “But the other part of me knows...he’s probably gone for good, that his return will only be temporary. The other part of me likes you and Remus too much to ever imagine giving you both up.”

“You like me?” Roman asked.

“Very much,” Deceit smiled.

It was a genuine smile, not the weak ones he’d been given lately or the smirks he usually had.

Roman couldn’t stop staring.

“What?” Deceit asked.

“I’ve just never seen you actually  _ smile _ , I guess,” Roman said softly, “It’s...nice.”

Deceit just hummed slightly, putting his head back against the bedpost.

Roman felt like he should go, but he didn’t know what to say-

“Feel free to stay here,” Deceit told him, “It will give Remus a reason to not jump on me first thing in the morning.”

Roman smiled slightly before lying down beside him, still leaving the space between them and closing his eyes.

Deceit smiled too, but Roman didn’t need to see that.


	8. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite moving to the castle, Rage is still felt and one of the Sides is influenced by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter: Self-loathing on Remus' part

Roman woke before Deceit did. He looked so...peaceful, when he slept.

He always looked so troubled when he was awake.

His arm was around Roman.

Roman enjoyed the moment for a bit before sighing, knowing he needed to go back soon. He stretched before getting up, sliding out of the large bed slowly, making sure he didn’t wake Deceit as he did.

He conjured up a piece of paper and a pen, writing a note.

_Get some rest, make yourself comfortable. Feel free to get anything you need from anywhere. Keep an eye on my brother, please. I’ll return soon._

_\- Roman_

Roman folded the note in half and placed it on the side table before grabbing his boots and going out the door. He closed the door softly behind him before coming face to face with Remus.

“Hi,” his brother said simply.

“Hello,” Roman told him, “How long have you been standing here?”

“Approximately an hour,” Remus said, “I’ve been waiting on you.”

“Me?” Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Remus nodded quickly, “I have two things.”

“What’s the first one?” Roman asked.

“Why were you sleeping with Dee?” Remus tilted his head quickly, making his neck crack.

“Uh…” Roman trailed off awkwardly, “We were just talking and I fell asleep. Sorry,” he said, though he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. 

Remus stared at him.

“What?” Roman asked quickly.

“Nothing,” Remus said, continuing to stare.

“Uh...what was the second thing?” Roman asked.

“Oh!” Remus clapped his hands, snapping out of his stare, “I want to do it again.”

“Do what?” Roman asked.

“The thing,” Remus said, “The Steven Universe thing.”

“You mean...go back together?” Roman whispered.

“Yes,” Remus nodded quickly, “I liked it and want to do it again.”

Roman went silent.

“Did you...not like it?” Remus asked, voice suddenly careful.

“No, I…” Roman trailed off, “I liked it...a lot. I finally felt...whole,” he admitted, rubbing his arm nervously, “I just feel like I should talk to the others about it first.”

“What?!” Remus squeaked out, “No! They won’t let us do it again!”

“They’ll understand,” Roman assured him, “I mean...they have to, right?”

“Who do you think separated us in the first place?” Remus demanded, stomping his foot, “It was Morality! He did it! He keeps us apart.”

Roman went silent, looking nervous, “He didn’t...mean it. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I don’t need to be Dee to know that’s a lie,” Remus snapped, “If you don’t want to, it’s fine. Go ahead and tell them, see what happens. Make sure you come back after so I can tell you that I told you so.”

Roman crossed his arms, “You don’t have to be so mean,” he huffed, blowing his hair from his eyes.

Silence.

“Let’s do it again,” Roman said quickly.

Remus hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck, and they went back together.

* * *

Virgil stood on the balcony, looking out over the imagination’s kingdom, a slight smile on his face, despite everything. 

He’d went home last night, staying in his room and making sure to make an appearance at breakfast so Patton wouldn’t worry, but he decided to come back in case Roman needed any help.

He hadn’t seen anyone yet, so he was just enjoying the view.

“Good morning,” a familiar voice said.

Virgil glanced up as Deceit walked over and leaned against the railing beside him.

“Morning,” Virgil told him softly, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Deceit admitted, “Still not one hundred percent though. I will be soon though,” he said, smiling and twirling his hand a little before a small yellow snake conjured on his wrist.

“Waste of power,” Virgil snorted.

“She missed you,” Deceit said simply, offering the snake to him.

Virgil rolled his eyes, letting the snake wrap around his wrist without saying anything.

“Virgil, I-“ Deceit started. 

“Uh...hi,” another voice said awkwardly, startling them both. 

They whipped around and saw the King standing there, in the doorway to the balcony. 

The yellow snake around Virgil’s wrist slithered across and back to Deceit, wrapping around his cane before turning into a solid gold pattern. 

“We, uh...I,” the King awkwardly tried to say, “I’m gonna stay like this for a little bit, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Virgil choked out, a little shocked. 

Deceit swallowed, “It will be...good,” he nodded, “To see how long you can exactly stay...together.”

The King nodded slowly, “I’m gonna go and check out the castle,” he pointed over, “Let me know if you need anything,” he said, scratching his head as he walked away. 

Virgil stared after him in shock, “Dante…”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Deceit sighed, looking out at the kingdom again and swallowed, “They may end up being happier together.”

“Meaning they might stay like that,” Virgil mumbled, looking down, “No more Princey.”

“Or Remus,” Deceit said softly, sadness heavy in his voice, “But they need to do what they feel is right.”

“I can tell...that you like Roman,” Virgil explained, “I know you. I know how you act,” he rubbed his arm awkwardly, “You should tell him before it becomes permanent.”

“It will only influence their decision,” Deceit sighed, “And create unnecessary conflict, which we don’t need right now.”

Virgil laughed, though it was slightly bitter, “You always put others before yourself.”

“No, I just don’t believe that you should allow others to stand in the way of your own happiness,” Deceit pushed away from the balcony, “After all, I didn’t stand in the way of yours,” he said simply, walking off and using his cane for support. 

Virgil watched after him, sighing.

“Then why do you stand in the way of your own?” he rolled his eyes before going inside as well.

* * *

“This feels...nice, being together.”

“Are we together? Or are we just me?”

“We’re just one person. I’m just one person. Just one side. I want to stay together.”

“But what if we stop hearing each other?”

“What?”

“What if we stop talking? I’ll miss you.”

“Remus…”

“I like having a brother. I like having you-”

“Remus-”

“I don’t want to lose you again!” Remus yelled, falling out of the form and breathing heavily, sitting on the grass in the woods.

Roman stood, staring at him with wide eyes, “Remus, it’s okay…” he said softly, “The King...he’s not here anymore. We can act like him, but we’re not him. We’re us.”

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Remus choked out, “You might not remember it, but I do. It hurt. Both times we got pulled apart by them it hurt!” he yelled, suddenly angry, “Why do you stay with them?!”

“I…” Roman trailed off, shocked by the sudden mood swing, “Patton didn’t mean for this to happen! It was an emotional time!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Remus growled, “Just keep defending him! Who cares that he split us up twice? Certainly not you!” he cackled, though his laugh was devoid of any actual humor.

“Remus…” Roman trailed off.

“We’ll be the king for Thomas, to defeat Rage and Jay, but after that? Stay the hell away from me and stay on the light side,” Remus snapped, stalking back in the direction of the castle.

Roman blinked away the tears in his eyes, watching after his brother.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Remus ran into the castle, “DECEIT!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

Silence.

“Oh sure, the minute Virgil gets back, you get the old fuckbuddy back!” Remus yelled, kicking in one of the doors, “Just like old times, huh?!”

“Remus? What the hell?” Virgil demanded, walking out with Deceit, shocked looks on both their faces.

“We need to get this thing with Rage done as soon as possible, because if I have to breathe the same air as him, I’ll kill him!” Remus panted, his hands gripped into fists, “I hate him, I hate them, I hate you,” he spat at Virgil, breathing heavily.

“Remus, take a breath,” Deceit said slowly, “Explain what’s going on.”

“No one is ever going to want me,” Remus choked out, “The light sides cut me out of my brother and brainwashed him into hating me just like everyone else! He was always your choice, never me!” he gestured wildly to Virgil, “No one is ever going to want me,” he repeated, “And I hate that. I didn’t ask to be made!”

“What’s going on?” Deceit breathed out.

“His eyes,” Virgil said quietly, “They’re orange.”

“So what?!” Remus screamed.

Virgil grabbed him by the arms and drug him into one of the rooms, “Hold him while I proof the room,” he told Deceit quickly, ignoring Remus kicking at his shins.

Deceit grabbed Remus’ shoulders, “Look at me,” he said slowly, “Take deep breaths. It’s okay. Breathe with me.”

Remus stared at him, still breathing heavily and eyes bright orange.

Virgil pressed his hand on the wall of the room, dark shadows crawling up the walls immediately. He glanced back, seeing Deceit had pulled Remus into a hug and was talking to him softly in his ear.

“You are my family, some of my only family,” Deceit was telling him softly, “What did I say to you, huh?

“It’s just us,” Remus whispered, already calming down, “You and me until the end.”

“We should be safe from Rage’s influence for now,” Virgil said quietly, “You two will be, I mean. I have to find Roman and get him in here.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Deceit told him, “Roman will realize Rage has found us again and will come to find us. You can’t risk yourself for someone else.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Watch me,” he said before hurrying out of the room.

“Virgil!” Deceit yelled, running after him, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked. He growled to himself and punched the door with a hiss, “Idiot!”

“But he’s our idiot,” Remus chided, a little calmer now.

Deceit gritted his teeth, willing himself not to get angry. He took a deep breath, “We’re coming up with a plan. Now.”


	9. Doesn't it make you angry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage's plan comes to light as new truths about the past are discovered. Remus, Virgil, and Deceit search for Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: Slight violence, someone gets knocked out

“Roman? Roman!” Virgil called, walking out of the front of the castle, “Where are you, man? We need you back here!”

Silence.

Virgil gritted his teeth before hurrying off into the woods.

* * *

“Something’s wrong,” Remus said suddenly.

“What?” Deceit looked up from where he’d been staring with sudden interest in his shoes.

“Something’s wrong with Roman,” Remus stood up, “I can feel it.”

Deceit grabbed his arm, “You’re not going out there,” he said simply.

Remus yanked his arm away, “You want to go and help him just as much as I do. You can lie to just about everyone else, but you aren’t lying to me. I know too much about you, Dee,” he said before hurrying out as well.

Deceit shook his head before running after him. 

* * *

“Doesn’t it bother you? That no one ever listens to you?”

“It has to make you...a little jealous. Thomas would rather listen to anyone than his own _creativity_.”

“They _split you in half _and just expect you to take it.”

“When is it going to be your turn, Roman?”

“What about you?”

Roman swallowed, looking at the two figures blocking the door, “What do you want?” he demanded.

“We want to do what’s right and take over,” Rage told him, kneeling down, “And we’re going to eliminate anyone who stands in the way of that...and the ones who locked us up in the first place.”

“We’ll take down those _light sides_ too, if you want,” Jealousy purred, putting his hands on Roman’s shoulders, “After all, who was it that split you up in the first place? Morality, right?”

“They’re my family,” Roman stood up quickly, stumbling away from them, “People make mistakes. They don’t deserve to be hurt because of a mistake!”

“When it’s a _mistake _that cost you half of your life, even?” Rage stood up, “You’ve never felt whole, Roman. I can sense it. And they’re at fault for it! You could get your revenge!”

Roman took a shaky breath, shaking his head, “That’s not what I want.”

“The King would want it,” Rage growled, “But they took him away from us!” he yelled, his voice echoing around the cave they were in.

“You knew him?” Roman asked quickly, shocked.

“Yes, of course,” Rage snorted, “I was one of the original sides.”

“He was Thomas’ temper tantrums,” Jealousy snorted.

Rage glared at him and the other side went silent.

“I loved the King, we all did,” Rage told him, “But when we started splitting from each other, the King agreed with us. He wanted to be a dark side, but those light sides couldn’t handle that!” he laughed bitterly, “Morality said it was the right thing to do, taking him away...Logic agreed, saying he was too powerful. They had to protect poor little paranoia even though they sent him away too, eventually.”

Roman went silent.

“The King wasn’t the hero of the story, he was the villain,” Rage explained, “He wanted to rule it all...and we agreed. So they sent us all away! They separated you and Remus so the King wouldn’t reform.”

Roman grit his teeth, “Too much of any side is bad, especially you. If he wanted to be the villain, that’s fine, but I’m not and neither is my brother.”

“We’ll get him back,” Jealousy purred, “When Remus comes to find you, the King will reform. That’s all we’ll need.”

“We won’t do it,” Roman snapped, “We won’t help you take over Thomas and we certainly won’t help you hurt our family.”

“You might not, but Remus will,” Rage waved his hand dismissively, forcing Roman to sit down on the rock again, “He barely considers you his family now, I doubt he has too many good things to say about the light sides.”

“Just keep defending him! Who cares that he split us up twice? Certainly not you!”

“Why does there have to be light and dark sides?” Roman demanded, standing up again and approaching him, “We’re all parts of Thomas, we all need to be there for him. You can’t just eliminate someone!”

“Oh really? Because that’s exactly what Virgil and Deceit did to us. They locked us away and barely gave us any power!” Jealousy snapped, shoving Roman away from Rage when he got too close, his eyes flashing dark green.

Roman shook his head, “Too much of any side is bad, especially when they’re completely insane and trying to take over Thomas!”

“ENOUGH!” Rage yelled, his voice causing Roman to sit down again, “Sit there and be quiet until your idiot brother gets here.”

Roman grit his teeth, unable to say anything despite wanting to continue to yell at the two.

* * *

“Virgil!” Deceit called, catching up to him, “Have you seen Remus? He ran off.”

“You let him run off?” Virgil demanded.

“I thought he was just going to catch up to you!” Deceit told him, “I immediately followed after him but he was already gone.”

“Shit,” Virgil growled, “You can barely trust him alone in a room by himself, but the imagination?” he scoffed, “Since when did you start leaving him alone?”

“Since I was the only one there to keep an eye on him,” Deceit snapped.

Virgil took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Dante.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never said that,” Virgil told him with a shrug, “And...I’m sure you’re just going to tell me something about not standing in the way of my own happiness to worry about someone else, but...I’m sorry for leaving, the way I did,” he admitted.

Deceit just nodded slowly, “Well...I’m sorry too. For the things I said...the way I acted.”

Virgil gave him a weak smile as they continued walking, “Did Maro really miss me?”

“Of course she did, she tells me all the time,” Deceit told him, tapping the currently golden snake pattern on the top of his cane.

“The cane suits you,” Virgil admitted, “Very...sophisticated.”

Deceit chuckled, “How nice of you to say.”

* * *

Remus struggled up the steep hill, tilting his head when he saw light coming from one of the caves. He hurried up and his eyes widened when he saw Roman sitting on one of the rocks.

“You’ve been here the whole time?!” Remus demanded, “We need to get back to the castle. Rage and Jealousy are here-”

Roman shook his head quickly.

“Ro?” Remus asked, looking confused.

Something slammed into the back of Remus’ head and everything went dark.


	10. Balanced

“Do you ever miss us?”

“Of course,” Virgil looked up at him, confusion on his face, “Dee, you were my family before anyone else...you’re all I remember when we were younger.”

Deceit’s lips twitched in response, almost like he wanted to smile, but he didn’t.

“I miss Remus, crazy enough,” Virgil smiled weakly, “Roman is my family, but his ideas are so...light compared to some of the crazy stuff he thinks up. I miss having someone to look after with him and…” he trailed off.

“Him and Tristan, yes,” Deceit said quietly, nodding.

“How is he?” Virgil asked.

“Same as always,” Deceit cleared his throat, “I knew it was no use trying to get to him, it would have been to hard to travel with him.”

Virgil nodded, “He’s safer in his room. It’s hard to get in there, even for Rage.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, the only sound the twigs and leaves crunching under their feet.

“Up there,” Deceit said softly, pointing up to the cave.

* * *

“It’ll be simple,” Remus heard someone say as he came to, “We’ll lock them in the subconscious until they go back or kill each other. Win-win either way.”

Remus’ eyes fluttered open and his eyes flashed green, rage filling his body when he saw his hands tied up, “Hey, bondage isn’t fun unless I’m into it,” he snapped, trying to pull his hands apart.

“Quiet,” Rage snapped at him, “We’re talking, Remus.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Remus growled, his eyes still green, “Let us go or I swear-”

Rage waved his hand and they were suddenly falling.

Falling, falling, falling…

Until they both landed in a dark room with a thud.

“Roman?” Remus breathed out, “Where are we?”

“The subconscious,” Roman whispered.

“Tell you what,” a voice floated through the air, “You two just stay here until the King decides he wants to return.”

Roman grit his teeth, pulling out his sword, “Show yourself.”

“Oh, you don’t wanna do that, baby brother,” Remus told him, his voice quiet, but he took out his morningstar, still, standing back to back with his brother as his eyes, still bright green, scanned the dark room.

“Doesn’t it bother you, Remus?” the voice purred, “What’s so different about you and your brother that he got to be with them and you were cast out?”

Remus grit his teeth, “Let us out of here,” he growled.

“There isn’t a way out of here,” the voice said, “Not unless you do what they say and fuse back...or you two can stay here with me.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Remus growled, still searching in the dark for the voice, “I’m me. They might not like me, but I like myself...that’s all I need. I don’t need them,” he spat.

Roman grabbed his free hand, “I have a plan, but you’ll have to trust me.”

Remus glanced over, his eyes softening slightly, before he nodded, squeezing his hand back.

* * *

Virgil helped Deceit up to the top of the cave, pulling him up so they were standing side by side.

“Thank you,” Deceit said, wincing slightly, leaning a little more on the cane now. 

Virgil nodded, looking into the cave. He saw Jay and Rage standing by a fire, talking to each other, “HEY!” he yelled, running up to them, “Where the hell are Remus and Roman? What did you do with them?!”

“They’re not home right now,” Rage said, tilting his head at the sight of the two of them, “But you two will be.”

“Not on your life,” Virgil growled, his eyes flashing purple, “You don’t have power over this place, they do.”

“Actually,” a voice said suddenly, “I do.”

All of them looked up as the King stepped out of the shadows.

“I’m back,” the King said, “This is what you wanted, right?” he opened his arms, gesturing to himself.

“YES!” Rage yelled, “FINALLY! Thank you.”

The King looked nervous, “What now?” he asked.

“That’s your decision,” Jay said, walking over quickly, “Obviously, your highness!”

The King swallowed, “Then...I want you to...go back home.”

“What?” Rage demanded.

“We need to go back to normal,” the King explained, “All of us...just go back to your realm.”

Rage scoffed, “We don’t have a realm, we’ve been locked up in the subconscious forever!” he yelled, “My brother is still there because of them!” he yelled, pointing at Deceit and Virgil, “Take care of them! We’ll take over, like you always wanted!”

Virgil took a step back and Deceit grabbed his hand.

“That’s...not what I want, not anymore,” the King told him, “I was wrong. We need to focus on all being...balanced. None of us need to be in charge, you know?”

“You’re not...acting right,” Rage said, his hands going into fists, “You...we spent so much time trying to get you back and now…”

“I’m not what you wanted, I know,” the King told him, “You were wronged...all of you...and I want to fix that.”

Rage’s orange eyes softened, “How?” he whispered.

“You’ll have your own room, all of you,” the King explained, “No one is getting locked up ever again.”

“We’re both sorry,” Deceit said softly, stepping forward, “For what we did, when we were younger. Sending you away was a mistake, but we didn’t know what else to do,” he whispered, “All we can ask for is your forgiveness.”

Silence.

Deceit elbowed Virgil.

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed quickly, “We...We don’t have to fight. We can make an effort, all of us, starting tonight. We’ll work together.”

Rage stared at them both, his fists coming unclenched. He looked over at Jay, who nodded.

“We want to have input...and the rest of us back,” Rage added quickly, “I want my brother.”

Deceit and Virgil glanced at each other nervously.

“No negotiations,” Rage told them, “I’ll keep an eye on him, he won’t be out of control.”

The King looked away awkwardly, “I...yes, your...brother…” he trailed off.

“We’ll take care of it,” Virgil said quickly, “No need for you to…push your powers, your highness.”

“Let’s get you both settled,” Deceit said, walking over and putting his hands on both Jay and Rage’s shoulders.

They stared at him for a moment before nodding and disappearing in orange and green clouds.

The King fell apart, both Remus and Roman falling to the ground.

“Nice job,” Virgil said, “Next time you want to pretend to be him, get the King’s memories from Logan though. You almost got caught.”

Roman stood up, dusting himself off, “I think...we’ll be needing those anyways,” he smiled at Remus, “We should know who we were.”

Remus smiled back at him, a genuine one, “It’ll help us better understand who we are now.”

“You’re going to need help,” Virgil looked at Deceit, “I mean, you can barely manage Remus on your own, how are you gonna manage the others without some help?”

“You’re coming home?” Remus demanded, a grin breaking out across his face.

“My room is staying in the same place,” Virgil explained, “But...it won’t hurt to spend some time with you guys.”

“That goes for me too,” Roman added, smiling slightly, “I mean, I should be spending time with...my brother,” he said.

Remus scoffed, “Sure, baby brother, that’s who you wanna spend time with.”

Roman rolled his eyes, but blushed when he made eye contact with Deceit.


End file.
